More and more Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of purchasing products and services through online catalogs, which are provided by network-based commerce systems. Catalog entries for various products and services may be presented to a user when the user computer interacts with a network-based commerce system, downloads catalog entry information, and displays the catalog entries on the computer's monitor via a user interface (e.g., one or more web pages). The user may then interact with the user interface to purchase the products and/or services. As a result of interactions, the user may gain a reputation. Properly tracking, maintaining, and providing an accurate representation of a user's reputation is important to allow other users to evaluate the honesty and trustworthiness of the user.